1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment. More particularly, the invention concerns an aerobic conditioning apparatus for exercising the upper and lower body simultaneously.
2. Discussion of the Invention
In recent years aerobic conditioning has become increasingly popular. Many people have turned to jogging and walking to provide daily exercise. Additionally, many people have joined clubs or organized groups offering supervised aerobic exercises.
As jogging has become more popular, impact related injuries to the back, legs, feet and joints have increased. To a lesser extent regular walking has also contributed to these types of injuries. Those active in sports medicine now generally agree that long-term jogging and walking, particularly in urban areas and without proper equipment can result in serious debilitating injuries.
In addition to jogging and walking, tennis, handball, squash and similar sports have been a popular form of exercise particularly for the legs and lower body. However, these sports can also cause serious bodily injury. Further such sports require special facilities and are generally weather controlled.
In an attempt to overcome the drawbacks of jogging, many manufacturers are offering elaborate types of treadmill-type apparatus. Such apparatus basically exercises only the lower body and is typically quite expensive and often cumbersome to use. Maintenance costs for such equipment can be high and considerable space is often required for the equipment. Further, treadmill apparatus can be dangerous to use and falls can occur with treadmills. Swimming has long been a popular form of full-body exercise and is generally considered safer and far more beneficial than jogging, tennis or handball. However, once again, costly, special facilities are required and, in many parts of the country, private swimming pools are impractical due to weather considerations.
The apparatus of the present invention uniquely overcomes the disadvantages of jogging and related exercises as set forth in the preceding paragraphs by providing a device which simultaneously exercises the upper and lower body in a safe and comfortable manner. The apparatus simulates, to a high degree, the beneficial type of exercise received by swimming. The arms and legs are effectively exercised in a smooth impact-free environment with a minimum risk of injury. The device is easy to use, even by the novice, and is highly reliable and virtually maintenance free. The apparatus requires a relatively small space so that it can be used indoors or out and it is quite inexpensive to manufacture and maintain.